The Raven
by lilnicky21
Summary: Six years after Sarah ran the Labyrinth, Jareth pays her a visit. Now sixteen years later, she is found living in Yorkton, Saskatchewan with her young daughter, Marianne who is nearly an exact replica of Sarah.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimed!  
Rated PG13  
__Genre: Adventure/Romance  
__Author's note: Really, I know I have two other stories that need my attention but this one is begging for it! It will (should) be sweet and short with a handful of chapters at the most. Let's see where it takes us. _

Prologue

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way though the land of ice and snow to take back the time that you have stolen." He stated as he watched the woman climb out of the car and make her way into her house. She turned a key into the lock and opened the door, disappearing inside.

"Well, well, well. It looks like I've found you at long last... mother."

Chapter One  
_Sixteen years previously_

Sarah was slowly putting away the Christmas decorations adorning her mantle, walls and window of her apartment. The air was freezing and no sane creature would be out there this time of night or the type of weather. Once the decorations were stored in a large plastic container and put into the storage closet, she made herself a cup of hot chocolate and curled up on her favorite chair in front of her fireplace. The warm glow of the fire cast a soft romantic light over the room, softening edges and shadows alike.

Sarah contemplated her life. She lived in the same town as her parents and brother but had moved out of their home and into this small apartment when she turned eighteen. She worked in a small antique shop just down the road for a large man who was more obsessed with the profit made then with the objects he sold. He was a fat man with little to no respect for his employees. Sarah was one of the longest as she began at eighteen and was now almost twenty one.

_Three long years and I am still trapped there. I wish… I could only hope that something would happen to that man! _

The only true reason Sarah was still there was because she loved the job. She loved dealing with the antiques and unlike her boss she knew the value of most of the artifacts. Her boss had said repeatedly that since he had no other children he would give the shop to the highest bidder. Sarah was the highest bidder in her eyes and she wasn't going to pay in money but in management. She would love to manage the little shop if the power hungry money scrounger would ever take notice.

If only her parents could be happy with that goal. Against the wishes of Karen and Robert, Sarah opted not to continue her studies. She didn't enjoy it all that much when she was in high school and saw no reason to repeat the experience. She was happy and that was all she truly cared about. Her brother loved her like no other and she had a handful of good friends. What more could a woman ask for?

She had never gotten with a man, never had a boyfriend of any sort, and she didn't really want one. For some reason whenever a man would get to close to her he would be deterred. Not that she ever felt interest to be involved in a relationship anything more complicated then 'just friends'. She did want something though, something that felt like a half hidden memory. Yes, she wanted something but she just didn't know what. Not that it bothered her anyway. She was happy with her simple little life and now that she finally had her head out of the clouds, perhaps she would like to farther a career in antiques… but that meant school.

Lost in thought and hardly paying attention to what was happening, a large white something hit her window. She rushed to and pulled open the sliding window in her living room. There in the flower basket was a large white owl looking for all the world like a frozen half-starved creature. Without hesitation, Sarah gently picked up the frozen bird and placed it in a basket. Covering the poor thing with a blanket she set it in front of the fire and watched as it was slowly revived. It opened its eyes first then let out a tired hoot. The eyes closed again and it slept peacefully.

Sarah found it extremely odd. The owl slept for a long while until she could not wait any longer and crawled into bed herself. It hadn't even put up a fight when she picked it up and as far as she knew, wild birds of any kind were very temperamental and they hated the feel of human hands.

* * *

Sarah woke in the middle of the night to scratching. Something was scratching close to her bed, on the floor. She reached and turned on her bedside lamp. Looking over, she saw…

The owl and it was scratching long deep grooves on the polished hard wood floor.

"No! no, no no. stop. Stop it! This is a rental. Oh no, oh no! I'm going to loose my deposit." Sarah jumped from the bed and began flapping her arms to chase the owl away. "Shoo! Go away!" the owl gave an exasperated 'hoot' and hopped away from the ugly scratches. Sarah rubbed her eyes of the remaining sleep and ran her fingers lightly over the grooves. It almost looked like writing in the wood. Her head cleared and she realized what she was seeing. It was a name. Just one.

Jareth.

The word escaped before she could stop it and the lamp went out with a clash of thunder. She stumbled to her feet and went for the light switch. Turning on the light, her fears were recognized and the owl was gone. In its place, the tall blond man lounged on her bed.

He's back, he's back and there was just one thing he wants. Sarah.

* * *

Jareth smirked to himself and he placed his arms behind his head. "Well, well ,well. Good… _Evening_ Sarah. How are you?"

She backed away from the bed and her whole face was lit with terror. "Why are you here?"

Jareth sighed. Perhaps this wouldn't go as smoothly as he thought originally. "There is a lot of unfinished business between us, my dear. I truly apologies for making you wait this long but I have been detained. Matters of state, you understand." He swung his legs off the bed and stood up in one fluid motion. He walked towards her slowly "Yes," he whispered. "A lot of unfinished business."

"Wha-." She visibly swallowed. "What unfinished business? I won… didn't I?"

Jareth smirked. "Sarah, my dear, you only won the battle but I believe I will win the war." He gripped her chin forcefully in one hand, his eyes entrancing her. "Do you dare to disagree?"

Sarah felt strangely light headed as she tried to gain her bearings but his sudden _physical _proximity overwhelmed her senses. She tried to answer with a 'no' but it escaped as a gasp. His smirk widened as he lowered his face to hers.

_No he's not! He wouldn't! _His lips were millimeters from hers. _Oh god! He would and he is! Oh God help me! _

Even if Sarah did have enough control over herself, she wouldn't have stopped him.

* * *

The sun shinning on her eyes woke Sarah from a peaceful sleep, the best she has had in a long while. She was contented and well sated and, as she turned to climb off the bed, she noticed that she was not alone. A blond tussled head turned toward her and breathtaking eyes met her own. "Morning love."

Sarah just stared at him, not knowing what to say. Was she supposed to say good morning back? She took the easy way out and grabbed her wooly robe from the foot of the bed to ward against the cold and unfriendly goblin eyes and nearly ran into the bathroom. Half an hour later she came out with her hair wet from her shower and dressed in loose sweat pants and a hoodie. He was lounging in her bed, waiting for her.

_He's got some nerve! _However her temper was vastly improved from her shower and she settled on being courteous. "Good morning. Are you hungry? Do you want something to drink?"

Warm rich laughter filled the room, "Ah Sarah, I would love to drink your blood and eat from your flesh, however I will settle for coffee and perhaps what ever you want."

She frowned momentarily, not for the beginning comment about her blood and flesh, she was fairly certain he was joking (she rather hoped he was joking), but for the coffee. She had none in the house and told him so. "I only have tea. Sorry, I'm slightly sensitive to the caffeine…" she left the sentence hanging, trying to gauge what his reaction would be. When he didn't say anything she began to panic. "I have hot chocolate if you would like."

More laughter filled the room.

_Present day_

The raven balanced on the upper most branches of the bare oak tree. Fall had descended in the flat dusty planes of Yorkton, Saskatchewan and Marianne Williams stared out her bedroom window watching the raven as it gripped the branch for dear life when a gust of wind came up.

The raven watched back, or appeared to try. Its black sleek feathers blown askew and seemed to stick up all over. Mari felt a twinge of pity for the creature. It was getting colder by the week and summer was quickly falling away. In a month they might even get the first snow fall.

Mari sighed and lifted the window as wide as it would go. She watched the raven for a few more moments but it still refused to move. She sighed again, this time in anger. "Fine then! Freeze for all I care! I was just trying to help." She slammed the window back into place and stalked away from it and into the living room where her mother sat reading in her favorite chair. She threw herself onto the couch and crossed her arms in frustration.

Her mother looked up from her book with a patient smile, "What's wrong sweetie? I heard the window slam."

Mari turned on her side to face her mother. "Oh mom! Why doesn't anything ever go right?"

Sarah Williams placed the marker in her book and moved to sit beside her daughter. The thirteen year old girl leaned on her mother with a sigh of relief. "Oh dear, did something happen at school?"

Mari frowned. "Why do you know so much?" She shook her head. "Of course something happened at school! I have no friends there and they all look at me like I'm so different, just because I'm new."

"Mari, my Mari. It's only the first week. Things will get better. Why don't you join a group or a club? I'm sure they have something you will be interested it."

"Yeah maybe." Mari closed her eyes and just relaxed into the couch. Her mother was stroking her hair, combing it threw with her fingers.

Sarah broke the silence. "What were you doing with the window open? It's too cold out there you know, and the heating bill isn't going to be getting any smaller this winter."

Mari smiled crookedly. "Oh no reason. I was just playing around. You know how kids are these days, full of rebellion and mischief."

Sarah chuckled. "And full of wit as well, apparently. I can barely keep up with you now!"

"Mom you never seem to have any problems with it." Mari sat up and stretched. "I think I'm going to bed now though, I'm tired."

Sarah looked slightly stunned. "Are you sure? It's only nine. You still have half an hour before your bed time."

Mari nodded. "Maybe I'll read for a little while." She kissed her mother on the cheek. "Good night."

"Good night." Sarah curled up in her chair again and opened her book, "Oh darling?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Lock your window please and keep the blinds down. We have to start insolating the windows for the winter."

"Whatever you say mom."

Mari entered her room once more and took a quick peek out the window before closing the blinds. The raven was still there, looking more harrgerd then before and definitely more chilled. She whispered out the window as if it would be able to hear her through the glass. "Go into the attic, there is a hole in the peek. At least you will be warmer and out of the wind." She sent up a silent prayer to whoever answers them for the bird to find its way into warmth. She made sure the window was locked and the blinds secure before crawling into bed and taking out a comic book. She didn't even make it through the second story when she was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning came far too bright and early for the young girl. She packed up her school supplies and homework before heading into the kitchen where her mother was waiting. After breakfast, Marianne went to wait at the bus stop with a few other kids from her neighborhood. All of them laughed and joked together and none of them talked to her. She was just the odd little new girl, never truly belonging in any place. This is what the children from her schools kept telling her anyway. This was her third school in two years because her mom kept getting transferred. She was an antique evaluator and was usually stationed in a larger city while traveling short distances to small antique houses and shops, monitoring what was being sold to help the owners adjust the prices as needed.

There was no real reason to move to Yorkton. except for the fact that a large antique fair was to be held in the spring depicting the evolution of farm machinery since the late eighteenth century. She was sent to help them set up and with respect to her daughter, the move coincided with the beginning of the school year. Mari didn't agree with that sentiment for it wasn't in respect to her or else they would have stayed in the outer reaches of Halifax where she had made a few friends and not moved to this backwater hick town with their one single round-about too small to fit large trucks. Most of the people were old as well except for the students from the single school spread out in two buildings.

Mari kicked a stone and it soared up into the bushes on the side of the house. A squawk let loose and the large black bird from last night took wing into a higher tree. Marianne felt a momentary twinge of guilt for hitting the poor bird but quickly passed it off. The bus could be seen turning onto the street and she got into position behind the other kids as they lined up. Mari was dreading this day.

The ride was short and very bumpy and Mari had her mini heart attack as she did every day when they had to go through the single lane traffic circle. They were close on the heels of a big rig whose sides were millimeters from scraping the concrete barriers. Ten minutes later, they were pulling up to the school and everyone loaded off; the elementary students with the highschool students. Mari stuck to the back of the crowds as usual.

The first two classes went by as usual and it wasn't until the third after lunch when a rip in the seam made itself known. Mari was by nature, a shy quiet girl when around her peers. It is only around her mom or by herself when she is able to let loose and be herself. It was like night and day, the differences between how she acted with certain people and school was the worst. The third class was English and being a grade eight class, the teacher was determined to impart to his students the importance of literature. He had everyone read a couple paragraphs out loud from _The Outsiders._ Mari hated the book. She skimmed it through the first day it was handed out and something about it just sank venom claws into her heart.

Her name was called and she gulped. Reading was one thing when done in her head but a whole other thing when done out loud. She gave it her best shot amide the giggles and whispers of her class mates until the teacher took pity on her and gave her paragraph to someone else. Mari tried her hardest not to cry in front of everyone. When the bell rang she was the first one out the door and into the bathroom where she locked herself in on of the cubicles to cry her silent tears. She didn't go to the fourth class.

At one point, possibly twenty minutes later the door opened and called out her name softly. It was the secretary from the front desk in the office. When Mari didn't answer, the women left again. Mari prayed that she could go home.

* * *

"Yes, thank you for calling me, Mrs. White." Sarah said as she met the other women at the entrance of the school. "She is quite sensitive which is my fault. We've had to switch schools so many times over the past few years and before that, I home schooled her. Where is she?"

Mrs. White led her to the bathroom. "She is a dear child, though Ms. Williams. Perhaps if she joined a group or a club? There is a dance studio not far from here."

Sarah smiled. "I'll talk to her about it. Thank you." she went into the bathroom alone. "Mari? Come on now, I'll take you home."

A door opened and her daughter stepped out. Her eyes her red and her skin overly pale and she was slightly shaky. Yes, her daughter was quite sensitive. "Mom, I hate it here. I don't want to be here anymore! Can't you see that! I can go live with Grampa Robert and Nanna. Please!" Mari grabbed her mother's hands and squeezed.

Sarah felt her heart break. No it wasn't fair to her daughter to be put through all this but what else could she do. She needed her mother but it seemed she also needed her father.

A father Sarah didn't want to think about least old feelings resurfaced. She walked with her child to the car. Perhaps it was time.

* * *

The raven watched through the window, watching the two women as they sat down to an early supper. They were talking, discussing something rather heavy for a dinner conversation but the raven was enthralled by the expressions passing on mother and daughters faces. The raven felt heartache watching a family gathering that he was never privy to. His thoughts traveled across the vale.

* * *

Mari had abandoned her soup a long while ago as she listened to her mother. "Are you telling me," she said somewhat blandly, "that I'm not even human?"

Her mother looked down in embarrassment. "Well, you are half human…"

"Mom!" Mari finally sputtered. "That's so _gross_!"

Sarah glared at her daughter. "Its something that happens quite frequently you know, and it's not like I wanted to leave him…"

"So where is he?"

Sarah sighed. She had known this question would come up when she began her story. "He's still there, beyond the vale but he is banned from ever returning, just as I am banned from the Goblin Kingdom." The pain was still there from that day she was forced to part from her loved ones all for the sake of the children.

Mari was silent, then… "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Am I banned, too?"

Sarah looked at her daughter, tears glistening one her cheeks as she surveyed the calmness of her child's face. "No, you're not banned but if you choose to go there, you may never come back here to live. You may never come back for longer then a couple of weeks because the magic will start to fuse inside of you."

"Mom, would you hate me? You know, if I tried to leave?" Mari was so serious. In many aspects, she was identical to her mother. They shared the same skin tone, hair texture and colour and the same quiet disposition but the girl had very little of her mother's dreaming and imaginative scope. She was always so serious and practical. Sarah was surprised when Mari took to her heritage without question. Perhaps on some level she always knew or, at the very least, hoped.

"Darling, I could never hate you. Marianne, my sweetheart, if you're sure…"

"I think I am. Yes, mom, I'm sure."

Sarah nodded. "It's a little sooner then I thought but if its time." She took a deep breath. "It was to be part of the arrangement. When you turned eighteen, I was to send you to the Underground. Five years won't make such a difference in the long run."

Sarah stood and pulled her daughter into a hug. "I love you, so much. But there is one more thing."

Mari looked at her mother sideways. "One more?"

"You have an older brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sarah stood and pulled her daughter into a hug. "I love you, so much. But there is one more thing."

Mari looked at her mother sideways. "One more?"

"You have an older brother."

* * *

Mari pulled away in time to fall heavily into her chair. "A brother? I have an older brother? Since when?"

Sarah knelt on the ground before her daughter. "His name is Simon." She explained as she smoothed Mari's hair back. "He would be fifteen, nearly sixteen now. He lives with your father, through the vale."

Mari had a family. Not just her mother and grandparents who loved her, but a real family with mother, father and sibling. A brother named Simon. Her eyes welled with tears again but instead of pain they were filled with a bitter sweetness that she would essentially have to choose between her mother that was her best friend and a father and brother she never knew. "Why? Why did he have to stay?" she looked into her mother's eyes and was surprised to see her own expression mirrored there.

"He was already two years old when I was forced to leave. There was no way he would survive on this side, this magic sucking unbelieving human world. You weren't even a month old so you stood a chance." Sarah grew quiet for a moment, lost in memories.

"But don't you miss him?" Mari asked.

She smiled. "Love, do you remember when we went to Nova Scotia to see those old women and the collection of tea cups they had?" Her daughter nodded. "They told us stories and folklore. They knew, somehow and I'm not sure exactly how, that I was love lost and missing my first child. One of them asked me in private if I had a child who died in infancy. I said no and she seemed to understand instantly. She thought that perhaps the fairies came and took him away. She offered me protection against their kind and told me of a ritual that might bring my son back to me. I told her I wasn't in need of such things. That woman was one of the many witches who believed in all the ancient myths."

Sarah stood, her joints creaking slightly as she moved back to her seat. "That night, we were invited to stay for dinner and these three women told us collectively about the fairy and the little girl they drew beyond the vale. I think they told me this tale because they were afraid I would lose you as they thought I lost my son."

"What was the story?"

Sarah shook her head gently. "I won't repeat it here, not now knowing you might leave me soon." She finished her story of past events. "When we were to leave, the oldest woman, I believed she was just another sister but I think now that she was the mother, she came up to me, kissed both my cheeks and said 'Beloved of creatures and their king, your son will one day come back to you, have faith.' I simply thanked her and went to the car where you were already sleeping."

She quickly wiped her tears away. "I've always held what that dear old woman said to me close." She took a deep breath, "And i've always missed him."

Mari opened her mouth to say something but a pained screeching caught up both their attention. There, outside the kitchen window was the raven who had been hanging around. A cat was on the branch above it, swatting at it while the poor bird was trying to beat it off with it's wings. It couldn't fly away for its foot was caught.

"Oh mom, look! We have to help it!" Mari jumped from the table, all previous tension was abruptly shattered. Sarah was close on her heals.

It took very minimal coaxing to get rid of the cat but even less to get the bird calmed down. The foot was untangled and it was calm as Sarah held it in her hands to bring it inside. She had a sneaking suspicion.

The raven was too quiet and it blinked up at them without fuss as Sarah looked over it for damages. Finally, she sat back on her heals and looked pointedly at the bird. "You should not be here." She said sternly. "Did _he_ send you here?"

The raven looked down in half concealed guilt, if a raven can show any expression then that of a trickster. Mari crowded her mother. "What is it? Who sent him? Who is he? Her?" The raven ruffled its feathers at that last question and squawked at the girl.

"Enough of that!" Sarah scolded the bird. "Mari? Go bring me that large hand mirror from the bathroom, ok? Thank you sweetie."

Mari was quick to do as she was told and she came back with the large square plastic mirror. Sarah sat it down on the floor beside her. "Simon, you might as well change now. I know who you are."

The lights flickered and went out before coming back on. Sitting where the bird once was now sat a boy of fifteen. His hair was dark, darker then Sarah's and Mari's but his skin was so pale it nearly glowed. His eyes, perhaps the most striking feature on his face, were so dark they were almost black and stood out in contrast to his pale skin. His nose was Sarah's but the rest of his face was unmistakably Jareth, down to the thin, sullen lips which could curve into a smirk so loathsome or soften into a smile so sweet. Their first born son, conceived the very night Jareth had reentered Sarah's life.

Sarah's breath caught in her throat. She didn't know what she was expecting but it wasn't this, not this darker, smaller version of her past lover. A thump made her turn around and she saw her daughter sitting just behind her on the floor. The girl was wearing a puzzled look.

Sarah looked back on her eldest who was calmly surveying the room with his dark eyes. "Simon?" she called gently to gain his attention. "What are you doing here?"

Simon looked at the woman he vaguely recognized as his mother. "You never came back." he whispered. His voice was soft and quiet, not like the rolling tones of his father.

"That's not an excuse. You know why I didn't return." Sarah shook off her melancholy and held the mirror up to his face. "Call you father."

Simon shook his head. "No, I don't want to. I came up here on my own power." He slumped in his seat slightly. "I don't have to go back. I can stay here with you." His eyes drifted shut. "You called my name…"

Sarah shook the surprise guest slightly and cursed. "How long have you been in this world?" she whispered. "How long!"

Mari touched her mother's hair gently. "At least a week." She said. "I've seen him around for about that time. Is he really my brother?"

"Yes, now listen to me very carefully, I can't contact Jareth. I'm not allowed to even talk about him and I already broke that rule today, but he has to know about this. _You _are not restricted but neither do you have the power to call on him." Sarah faced her daughter. "Are you positive that you want to go to the Goblin Kingdom?"

Her face serious, Mari looked at her mother. "I have to." She said simply.

Sarah nodded. "I love you more then I could ever say. Tell _him _I said hi."

"Mom, what-."

"I wish the Goblins would take you away, right now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sarah covered Simon with a blanket, praying that Mari would remember to tell Jareth once she saw him.

* * *

Marianne looked around her. She was no longer in her house but on some kind of hill with an old withered tree on top. An expanse of wall blocked her view of most of whatever she was supposed to see. She wished bitterly that her mom gave her a bit more information then she had. "Well, come on feet." She said to herself. "Maybe someone can help us out of here."

She trooped down the hill and toward the outer wall, passing a pond with a garden gnome in the centre. It was a type of fountain made to look like it was urinating. Marianne just shook her head."Disgusting," she muttered.

The wall was imposing and tall. She looked up and down, left and right, to find some kind of entrance. She even walked, running her hands over the wall for a ways, seeing if there was some kind of indent or something. There was nothing, just solid wall.

"Oh this is impossible! Where is the door to the Labyrinth?" She shouted to the skies. When she looked back at the wall, a large, broken door was right in front of her. It was a double door with one side completely cracked and fallen inward. Mari frowned as she stepped through the wreckage. The doors led to a long hall that was in as much disrepair as the doors. Some parts of the wall were caved in, leaving massive gaps in the inner wall. She shivered with dread as thoughts of death and decay clawed their way into her mind. The story her mother told her was about a wildly beautiful place just bursting with life. This didn't- couldn't possibly be the same one. Everything was broken and dead. Mari stepped through a crumbled part of the wall and continued going toward the centre. Row upon row was the same. Each hall or path went endlessly in both directions and each wall was as crumbled as the next.

She continued on for approximately an hour, picking her way through row after row of debris. Finally she stopped in exasperation. "I'm not going anywhere like this!" She went back through the hole she just came from to see the broken doors. "Oh this is insane! I haven't moved at all!" She sat down; tired, hungry and thirsty, and started to cry.

* * *

Goblin King Jareth sat on his throne, worry etched in every line of his once handsome face. He had aged, there was no doubt and it was a subject of much concern for the citizens of Goblin City. He was of a race which didn't age and that fact that he appeared to have is due to his son. His son, the heir to the thrown, has run off again.

Simon was a quiet, shy boy who would listen to everything that was said to him with a solemn, honest face. He did well according to his tutor, with his studies and training and was very respectful when he spoke. However well he listened and how well he behaved did not truly reflect his wants or needs. This was not the first time he ran from home nor, Jareth was sure, would it be the last. He would agree with what ever was said to him and see it through the other's eyes but when all was said and to be done, he did it his way.

The first time Simon ran away from home, he was eleven years old and turned up on the very edge of the Labyrinth, now known as the wasteland. He was out there for a night and a morning before the guards found him and brought him home. He came quietly, of course, with no crying or yelling. He was just silent. The second time was much more serious. He was found in the next kingdom over nearly four days later when he was thirteen. There were two or three time after that varying in length before he could be found. This time, however, was the longest and there was still no word.

The goblins mulled about in the throne room, not really paying any attention to their king. All they cared about was whether or not there was a full cask available. Jareth covered his face with a hand and stifled a groan. He didn't notice when all the goblins suddenly looked up and scurried to find a formation.

* * *

Clove, the Viking goblin approached Jareth. He shuffled from foot to foot nervously. Jareth still had his hands over his face and simply wished that Clove would either get on with it or leave him be.

"Yer Majesty, there's a girl in the Labyrinth." He droned.

Jareth sat up. "What girl? Was there a wish?"

The Viking goblin shook in terror but his voice remained deep. "She was wished here by the mother but she didn't come here."

"Where is she then?" Jareth seethed. He didn't feel the wish; he didn't feel most wishes anymore but the goblins usually notified him to any children wished away.

Clove quaked, "Yer Majesty, we don't know. We only felt the wish but couldn't locate them…"

"Damn! Who would it be?" he mused, covering his mouth with his hand. Suddenly, he looked up. "Well? What are you waiting for? Find her!"

The Viking goblin fell back on his behind, struggled to get up for a minute and finally scurried away.

Jareth rolled his eyes and summoned a crystal. He searched for the girl but couldn't find anything. This wasn't unusual; he hadn't been able to see into a crystal ever since his Kingdom was invaded.

* * *

Mari cried until her eyes were itchy and bloodshot. She looked blearily around before finally making a decision. "I guess I can't just go through the walls. I need to find the path that goes to the Castle." She stared down a broken and destroyed path. "This is going to take awhile." She said in defeat.

Mari walked, and crouched, and climbed, and beat her way through the path. She was in the midst of climbing over more rubble with a large tree when something caught her eye. It was a tiny red piece of material. She picked it up and examined it closer. There were tiny threads sewn into the cloth, indicating that it was made to that size and not ripped or cut. Mari just shrugged and put it in her pocket. She tried once more to climb the fallen tree but she lost her footing.

"Oh no!" she cried as she fell, placing her hands out to catch herself on the opposite wall. There was no wall. She fell the five or so feet to the ground, one arm getting trapped under her body and the other was thrown up, wretching her shoulder. She screamed.

Her throat was raw by the time she calmed her body enough to pant uncontrollably. She didn't even have time to tear up because of the intensity of pain. She tried to sit up, holding her throbbing arm close to her body. The one which was trapped beneath her was bloody and it hurt like a- something her mother always told her not to say. There was so much blood but Mari was afraid to look. It might have been some instinct for survival, she wasn't sure, but all she knew was that no matter how much pain she was in, she should go on, to the left of the opening. She got to her knees, then her feet with a look of determination that was only intensified by the tears finally being released. "Oh when I get there, I'm not coming back this way. Ever!" she vowed to herself as she stumbled along the relatively clear path.

The strangest thing started to happen, just then. Though her arm hurt like the dickens, her steps became more secure and focused. The rubble started to clear and there were even a few plants that had green leaves. She could also swear that she saw some kind of creature, she wouldn't venture to guess what it was, that accompanied her mother's tale. It was about twenty minutes down the path when a glass orb floated up to her. It was beautiful, how the light reflected from its depths. Mari couldn't help herself. She reached out her right hand, wincing a little when the shoulder stretched and touched the ball with a single fingertip. She vanished in a shower or glitter.

* * *

Jareth was waiting for news from the goblins, hoping that they would find some evidence of the intruder. It was just a girl, he told himself, not a woman who might have discovered some way back to his kingdom. He didn't think his heart could take the hope. He had abandoned his throne some time before and took to pacing before it.

This was how he was when the sensation of the intruder hit him fully. He staggered back as realization dawned that this was no intruder. This was a blood relation. Quickly, without conscience decision, he created an orb and sent it to retrieve her.

Within moments, the girl was standing before Jareth with a look of awe on her face that was replaced by shock. She lost her balance and fell. Only in the act of falling did Jareth notice the state she was in. The bloody, ragged shape. His heart ached for her.

She gasped and sobbed, clutching one arm which was bleeding sluggishly and still managing to try and struggle back to her feet. Jareth held his hand up to cease the goblins from approaching before crouching swiftly to help her gain her balance. She lifted her face to his and stopped all painful noises.

"Are you- are you-."

"The Goblin King? Yes I am." Jareth allowed himself a small smirk, thinking that this is what she would say. She only shook her head.

"-my father?"

Jareth paused, not knowing what this girl knew or didn't know. He knew that she was his blood relation and there was only one girl child her age who was related to him and that would be his daughter. She looked like his love as well.

* * *

Mari sat, locked in a staring contest with the Goblin King. Nothing about him seemed familiar, nothing physical about him anyway. Something… _in him_, however, seemed to pull her to him. His hair was so blond it seemed white and his eyes were two different colours. His nose was straight and thin as were his lips. He had very prominent cheek bones and deep lines around his eyes and mouth and on his forehead. He looked… exactly what a father would look like.

Mari looked down finally. "I see you're not. I'm sorry." She tried to get up but it was awkward and her arm still hurt. Plus, she was tired. All she wanted to do was sleep.

The man- goblin, whatever- reached out and smoothed back her hair. "You can call me father though I have done nothing for you to deserve such affection." He smiled. "My little one, I do not even know your name."

Mari felt her eyes widen. He did acknowledge her. She felt a pang of fear when he claimed not to know her name. Didn't he help her mom pick it out? "Marianne Williams, Sir. But my mom calls me Mari for short."

"Marianne." He said slowly, "Mari. Such a precious name. You can call me father if you wish, or dad, but if you don't feel comfortable, please feel free to call me Jareth."

"Jareth," she said once to try it out. She shook her head, not liking the sound. "Dad." She nodded, satisfied.

Jareth looked over her shoulder and jerked his head in a silent communication. Suddenly a small wizen little thing came up.

"This is Hockley. He is our court physician and he can help. Hockley, take her to Prince Simon's rooms and mend her there. She will reside there until other arrangements can be made." He helped her to her feet, careful of her arm.

Hockley limped forward. "But your Majesty, do you think this is a wise decision?"

Jareth scowled at the wizen old thing. "Yes, Hockley, I do. And I fully believe that questioning me would not be good for your health."

The thing trembled a little and bowed. "Of course, your Majesty."

Jareth sighed and grumbled, bending closer to Mari, he whispered, "At least I can still put fear into a man's heart."

The look on Mari's face must have alerted the Goblin King to her discomfort because he chuckled then. 'I'm kidding.' He mouthed to her then said, "Marianne, go with Hockley. I'll see you in a little while." Hockley touched her on the back, as high as he could reach which was about the centre of her back and they vanished. He had had one of those glass balls in his hand.

"Madam," Hockley said. "I present you to Prince Simon's rooms. Please go behind that curtain and undress. You shall put this on in place of your clothes."

The room was large and sparse, consisting of a bed, wardrobe, desk and chair, and five tier bookshelf filled with tomes. It was a coolly inviting place, just cold enough to insure that the inhabitant does not linger more then necessary but inviting enough that after a long day, the simplicity and quiet décor is much more appreciative. A painting over the desk finally drew her attention and made her blood run cold for a moment. It was of three people. One was unmistakably the Goblin King who was her father. The other was a dark haired woman, smiling openly and the third was a little boy, perhaps two years old. He was being held by the King and the woman, Mari's mother, was hanging on his arm with one hand resting on her bulging stomach. It was truly of the four of them, all together.

Until this moment, seeing the dark haired, black eyed boy in the picture, she had forgotten about him. Now she remembered and felt guilty for not telling the Goblin King earlier. He would be coming soon, he said. She would tell him then.

She went behind the curtain and changed, slowly and carefully, into the gown given to her.

* * *

Sarah sat with her head resting on the couch beside Simon. He woke briefly a few minutes earlier, asking for water. By the time Sarah returned with his glass, he was sleeping again. She just smoothed back his hair and pulled the blanket up closer to his chin. "Mari please, please hurry." In her heart and soul, she cursed the invaders for the millionth time.

_Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts. This was one tough chapter to write! _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jareth closed his eyes in agony as a striking pain engulfed him. Time was very short for Simon, he felt that now. Hockley had just taken Mariana- Mari, he told himself- to her brother's room when the pain hit. His son had somehow found his way Aboveground but Jareth's tracking abilities with the crystals no longer worked Underground let alone in the Above. And then there was the prohibition. He wasn't allowed to interfere in anything mortal unless a child was wished away. He lost that right when he entered Sarah's life the second time and the invaders came to the Labyrinth and sunk their claws into the very fabric of the Underground.

This case with his son, however, gave him a little room to move. It was well within Jareth's rights to go Above and collect his son. The only problem was that he had no idea where to turn.

Jareth, lost in thoughts, was unaware that the source of his agony was lying on a couch in the small windy town of Yorkton, Sask.

* * *

Sarah smoothed the hair from Simon's head. It was close to a full day since he was discovered and he had woken up only once since. A fever claimed his body heat, forcing a sweat to break out as well as shivers and quakes. Sarah sobbed quietly. She prayed a number of times that her son would come back to her, if only for a short time but she would have never wanted it to be in this way. She missed so much of his life and she was no longer allowed to call herself his mother because she left him behind, though the choice wasn't hers.

Now she just wished her daughter away to be with her father and a man who still had Sarah's heart while she watched her son die.

* * *

Mari sat on the bed as the little creature, Hockley, ran his greyish fingers over her sore arm. He applied slight pressure just above where the cut was and she winced.

"It hurts here?" he asked.

Marianne glared. "Of course it hurts! I've been telling you that. Is it broken?"

Hockley rolled his eyes. "No, its not. You strained the muscles in your wrist when you fell but this," he ran his finger lightly beside the line of blood dripping down her arm, "is just a cut. You lost some blood but not enough to put you in any danger." He dipped a cloth in the water and cleaned her arm. Some pebbles came off the skin and a few more were trapped in the gash. Mostly, it was just a layer of skin that was scraped off and caused all the blood but the actual cut, though small, was very deep. It was a puncture more then a cut but already it was congealing.

He took a paste and smoothed it on her arm, causing a tingling sensation that was more pain then it was pleasant. The last step was a gaze that was wrapped around her forearm down to her wrist.

"This is to stay on for a day at the very least. I need to give the ointment time to work." He twisted the gauze once then wrapped it around her thumb and back up her wrist. "This is to help support your strain. It should be fine in a few days, just be gentle with it."

Hockley stood and dusted his hands. "His Majesty should be along any minute now. I don't know who you are, girl, but don't expect treatment like this for very long. King Jareth has a habit of changing his mind unpredictably. One day, a subject will be honoured and the next day, that subject will find himself in an Oubliette for absolutely no noticeable reason…"

"Perhaps, Hockley, that is because you were plotting against the king and you're being honoured was nothing more then a ploy to put you in a comfort zone so you could incarcerate yourself, hmmm."

Hockley went a greyish green with indignation. "Your Majesty…" he murmured, bowing to the tall pale figure in the doorway. He gathered his supplies quickly and scurried from the room.

Mari turned her attention to the king and her father, momentarily forgetting the past conversation.

Jareth strolled farther into the room and stood before her, bending slightly at the waist. "Mari, how are you feeling?"

Mari smiled slightly, feeling a bit green. "My arm hurts but it's not broken… I sprained my wrist, though." She lifted the bandaged arm and shrugged, "I'm tired and I don't even know how long I've been here…"

Jareth nodded and sat beside her on the bed. "That, my dear, is understandable. From my knowledge you were in the wasteland for nearly three hours. You have been in my care for the last two hours. Before that…" Jareth looked apologetically at his daughter, "You didn't come directly to the Labyrinth, so I'm not sure how long you were away from the Above."

Mari shifted nervously on the bed, moving slightly away from the blond man she couldn't quite think of as her father. She let her eyes scan the walls again, taking in this strange but beautiful décor. She looked once more at the family portrait.

* * *

Simon was floating in a sea of light with a sharp but far off pain keeping him anchored to his body. He was vaguely aware of a light damp cloth dabbing at his forehead but he couldn't open the eyes attached to said forehead. Instead he listened to that sweet music playing in the distance outside of his own inner turmoil.

* * *

_Through the air and the waters  
__I search for your soul  
__Through the earth and the cities  
__I search for your soul_

_Near the village I find thee  
__Near the village I find thee  
__I promise to hold thee forever near  
__I promise to hold thee forever near_

_Through the air and the waters  
__I search for your smile  
__Through the earth and the cities  
__I search for your smile_

_Near the village I find thee  
__Near the village I find thee  
__I promise to hold thee forever near  
__I promise to hold thee forever near_

_Through the air and the waters  
__I question your faith  
__Through the earth and the cities  
__I question your faith_

_Near the village I find thee  
__Near the village I find thee  
__I promise to hold thee forever near  
__I promise to hold thee forever near_

_Though I lost you I pray__  
__Though I lost you I pray  
__To the lord my saviour  
__To the lord your saviour _

_Near the village he found thee  
__Near the village he found thee  
__He promised to hold thee forever near  
__He promised to hold thee forever near_

Sarah sang softly a children's song that was taught in Sunday school. The tune was a soothing one and something that she hummed often to her children when they were young. She sang in vain now, not knowing if Simon could hear her. Her song finished and she took a deep breath looking down at the feverish boy. He moaned slightly and his eyes fluttered. Sarah took this as a positive sign and started the slow melody over again, praying silently in her heart that someone would help.

* * *

Marianne was not a complicated girl. She was shy and quiet and found confrontation something that was so incredibly uncomfortable that she would rather crawl under her desk and hide before standing up to a teacher. That was the only time Mari ever encountered confrontation seeing as conversations with her mother didn't exactly count. This was something slightly different but it still raised bile in her throat. Her attention was locked on the pale face identical to that of the man sitting beside her. Simon. Her brother…

The last thing she remembered her mother ever saying to her was about her need to talk to the Goblin King about Simon, her newly found brother.

Trying to stave off the hyperventilating she turned back to her father. "Dad…" she started, talking fast and hesitating at the same time. "Mom! There is something I have to tell you about mom and… and Simon… He's sick, very sick. He's been hanging around the house for nearly a week that I noticed but we didn't know who he was until mom said his name. He needs you to go get him right now! Right now!"

Mari took a deep breath and held it, waiting for the frozen expression on her father's face to thaw. It did, slowly.

His eyes closed steadily and he released a sigh. Of relief? He opened them again and smiled. "I know where he is now." He touched her cheek softly, "Stay here, sleep in peace. When you awake, I'll have your brother home."

Mari grabbed at his hand before he could leave. "Wait! What about the restriction? My mom said she couldn't even talk about you because it was forbidden, let alone see you!"

Jareth's face became shuttered. "If my son is there, then I have the right to find him. This overpowers such restrictions. Sleep now, Marianne."

He vanished before Mari could see the crystal he must have created.

* * *

The room was brightly lit, too bright for Jareth. He focused on the breaker box in the basement of the tiny house and tossed a crystal at it, turning off all light. He materialized in the room holding his son. His breath caught as he saw the object of his affection leaning over him. His trick with the lights didn't even faze her and she stared solemnly at the dark haired boy.

Jareth's heart nearly broke at what he was preparing to do. He cleared his throat quietly and stood straight, letting a drawl enter his tone. "You have the property of the Goblin Kingdom. You will return him now."

Sarah turned her head slowly and blinked up at him. "He's all yours, your Majesty. Take him home." Her voice was thick with emotion she refused to show on her face. She stood from Simon's side and looked at the floor.

Jareth moved swiftly over to the couch and laid a hand on his forehead. He hissed when he was exposed to the agony of his son in full force. What he felt before was nothing compared to this. He bent and picked Simon up in his arms. The boy was too light. He looked once more at Sarah who had collapsed on the ground, seeming to hold her body together with just her arms. "Thank you for caring for him."

"I will forever, with all my heart." The admission struck Jareth and he whole heartedly agreed with her… with all his heart.

"Sarah… my love."

"Go Jareth! Keep him home, keep him safe. I love him and her and… and you. Keep my children safe." The tears started to fall and he took a step nearer but very subtlety the fabric of reality shifted, making the vale even fainter and Jareth drew back. With a curse he conjured a crystal and vanished. He was nearly caught by the invaders, nearly drew their attention to the one mortal who is his weakness.

He appeared in his room and put Simon in his bed, giving it up to his son. All the boy needed was rest. He would wake shortly perhaps not restored but alive and well for the most part. Jareth looked at him for a moment then left, unable to stay in the same room as another living soul as his heart broke for his love. He went outside, into the Labyrinth where he desperately lost himself until the morning.

_A/N: The song used must be an adaptation from _somewhere_. I just can't remember where... _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Marianne woke bright and early the next morning. She stretched in the luxurious bed before recalling that she shouldn't have been able to stretch all her limbs in a starfish pattern and keep them on the bed at the same time. She opened her eyes in shock and looked around the large room, confused. It wasn't until she caught sight of the portrait that her memory sparked.

She clambered out of bed so fast that her legs got tangled and she fell, and tried to quickly pull herself up again. She made it and ran for the door, wrenching it open, wincing slightly when she banged her sprain, and hurried down the hall to where the king had said his room was. A small goblin was standing outside the door. He looked up wearily and straightened up with a sigh.

"I'm afraid I can't let you in," he squeaked.

Mari frowned then said, "But I have to see the king. Can't you just let him know that I want to talk to him?"

The goblin shook his head. "King's not inside. His Royal Highness is sleeping here."

Mari's heart leapt. "I want to see him!"

The goblin pushed her back and planted him self firmly in front of the door. "Only members of the Royal Family may enter. Go away!"

Mari felt a clog in her throat like she would cry but suddenly realized something. "The Royal Family? Who does that include?"

The goblin puffed out his chest. "His Royal Majesty, King Jareth and his Royal Highness, Prince Simon." He gave a sharp definitive nod.

Mari grinned for just a moment before bending so that she was level with the goblin. "What's your name?" she asked.

The goblin narrowed his eyes suspiciously before answering, "Hob."

"Hello Hob. My name is Mari." She held out a hand and it was stared at.

She pulled it back slowly. "Oh," she said. "Well… um… would you say that to be apart of the Royal Family, you would have to be a child of the King?"

Hob shook his head. "It doesn't include bastard children. A member has to be the king himself, his wife or a child of their union."

Mari thought about that. "Who is the King's wife?" she asked.

"Wife is his Royal highness' mother of course." The goblin tried to push Mari again. "Now go away!"

"Wait a second! I am apart of the Royal Family then! The king is my father and my mother is in the Aboveground. She brought me there when I was just a baby!"

Hob stared at her and blinked. He blinked again before falling to his knees and kissing her dirty shoes. Mari leaped away. "What are you doing? Stop it!" she cried.

Hob looked up with tears in his eyes. "You've come back! The princess has returned!" He jumped to his feet and ran off down the hall, leaving the viciously guarded door, unblocked.

Mari looked around, envisioning Hob calling some kind of alarm. No one came running yet so she shrugged and stepped toward the door, easing it open. It was dark inside but she slipped through and closed it behind her. The curtains were drawn over the window, keeping the sunlight locked out except a line of yellow around the very edges. She crept quietly to those curtains and peeled one back gently, letting in a sliver of light. She looked back to the bed and could now make out a bump in the centre of the mattress. She moved closer and the shape moved.

He groaned and opened his eyes, causing Mari to jump back. She gasped, her heart beating. His black hair blended in with the dark pillowcase and sheets, making his pale skin stand out starkly. Mari closed the distance to the bed and looked closer at him. "Hi," she whispered.

Simon's eyes rolled over in her direction before closing briefly and opening again, this time they were much more focused. "Wh-." He frowned when his voice broke and cleared his throat to try again. "Where am I?" he asked.

Mari sighed in relief and answered, "In the castle I guess. You're in the King's room."

Simon nodded and tried to sit up. Mari took his hand and pulled him, placing two pillows behind his back to prop him up. "Thank you." he whispered.

Mari looked at him then sat beside him on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." He cleared his throat again. "Is mom… okay?"

Mari shrugged, a bubble rising up in her throat. "I don't know," she whispered, "Dad would know but he's not here. Hob didn't know where he went."

He nodded. "Probably in Labyrinth. He goes there when something bothers him."

"Shouldn't we find him? Shouldn't someone find him?"

"No one can, not unless he wants to be found. Trust me, he doesn't want to be found." Simon took a deep breath then sat up farther. He looked at her, "What's your name?" he asked suddenly.

"Why doesn't anyone know who I am? I was born here, wasn't I?" Mari asked.

"But you weren't named here. Mom didn't name you until she went Above. Anyway I don't remember. Too young." Simon grimaced slightly and cleared his throat again. "Sorry, it's a little hard to speak right now."

Mari stood suddenly. "I should let you rest then. I do hope you recover. Mom was extremely worried."

He quirked his lips slightly but not enough to be considered a smile. "Your name?" he asked again.

"Oh, Marianne. Mari for short though please."

He nodded. "Mari."

"Go to sleep, Simon. I'll see if anyone knows where dad is."

He leaned back down, lower on the pillows but still propped up a bit and Mari closed the curtain over the window. She groped her way back to the door in the total darkness. When she found it, she opened it a crack and slipped out, closing it softly before turning around. She bit back a scream when she noticed ten very sharp looking spears pointing at her from ten small but burly goblins.

One stepped forward and Mari was confused to see that it was Hob. He bowed, apologetically. "Your Highness," he said, "it would be prudent of you to come with us."

"What? Why?" Mari looked at the goblins gathered around her and paled. "Oh God," she moaned almost silently. They were more guards and were obviously meaning to take her some place unpleasant.

She was gripped rather tightly at the elbows by two of the guards and one placed the spear at her back. "Move now, imposter," said the one on her right.

"Wait! Wait, please, why are you doing this? Where is the king? Find him and he'll tell you that I told the truth! Please!" Mari tried to drag her feet but received a sharp jab in her back.

"King is gone for now. No one knows when he comes back. You will come with us."

"Where?" her panic started to rise and she was sure with this stalling she was going to have a bruised back. "If you don't believe me ask Simon! Or… or Hockley! He can tell you! He-."

He was down the corridor to the left, watching as they dragged her away. He just shook his head and ambled away, clearly not doing anything to help or prevent the unfortunate princess.

Mari finally screamed bloody murder, causing many of the goblins to cover their ears in shock and pain. "You can't take me!" She screamed. "My name is Mariana Williams and I am the daughter of Sarah Williams and the king! I swear it! Please, please don't take me." She started to sob roughly.

The goblins looked up when her screaming stopped and looked at each other. "Did she just say-." "Forbidden!" "How does she know if she's not-." "The girl!" "The _wife!"_ "Is it really her?" "She said-." "Sarah."

At the last word, the other goblins pounced on the ones who said the name and shushed him. "They'll hear you! They always hear!" the one who was poking her with a stick said. The goblins looked fearfully at each other before scrambling up and away from the surprised girl. Only one remained.

He bowed. "I is Wick. Come with me please."

She frowned and took a step forward. "What just happened?" she asked.

"You is who you said. Now we go to the throne room to wait for king." He leaned up on his tippy toes and stage whispered. "You is in much danger here. We need to get king to protect you!"

"But you don't know where he is! And why is it forbidden for my parents to see each other, much less talk to each other? Who are 'they'?" Mari had the urge to stomp for foot and she took it, stomping it twice. "Why doesn't anyone tell me?"

The little goblin looked around fearfully then pulled Mari down the hall and into a large circular chamber. It was the same room she appeared in the night before. "You stay here." He said, closing the door behind him. He paused and looked at her from around the door. "Don't move." He nodded to himself and left, leaving Mari alone.

She sniffed. "I don't understand anything," she said before shrugging and going to sit in the throne, curling up and following the curve of the room with her eyes.

_Author's dilemma: If I had a clear plan for this story, I had forgotten it so what I'm asking from all the lovely readers out there is to simply let me know where you envision this story will go. Hopefully with a clearer idea, I __can get updates out faster. Thank you for the wonderful reviews so far. I hope this will continue to be a pleasure. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sarah jumped then calmed, trying to slow her beating heart. The shadows were moving again but it wasn't the friendly goblin movement she recalled from her experience with the Underground. No, this was something darker and more deadly then anything she has so far experienced. The lights flickered violently and extinguished, leaving only the dull yellow glow from the street lamp outside. Long spindly branches displayed their shadows against the walls and seemed to Sarah to stretch out their hooked and poisonous claws to catch her. She screamed and covered her head with her arms, quivering in a broken, heaping mass on the floor.

The shadow stroked her head lovingly and whispered to her the words "Hello Your Majesty."

* * *

Mari was woken by a gentle touch on her shoulder. She looked up, her neck kinking a bit from the awkward position of the arm rest. There was a light chuckle above her somewhere.

She looked.

"Simon…" She whispered before sitting up and stretching. "Why aren't you resting?"

He shook his head and had to swipe his hair away from his face. "I was." He said and pointed to a dinner tray. "You're the one who slept passed dinner. What are you doing in here anyway? It's so drafty and uncomfortable. Did you actually sleep on the throne like that?"

Mari looked at her seat. "It wasn't that bad," she said then stood up and winced.

Simon grinned. "Not that bad, eh?" he sobered and looked around again. "I suppose the reason your still in here is because my father hasn't returned yet."

"No, _our_ father hasn't." Mari said. "I'm not allowed to wander around."

"Wick told me. It might be better if you didn't speak to any of the Goblins for a while- or at least until everything calms down."

Mari curled up on herself and reached for the tray with a muttered 'thank you'. She ate for a moment before asking, "Simon?"

"What?"

"What really happened to mom and dad?"

"Some things shouldn't be said." He looked at her and sighed. "But I suppose you should know since you will live here now and you're most likely to meet him… Alright, I'll tell you what I understand." He glanced at the door then back again.

"Nearly twenty-three years ago, the Labyrinth was at war with a neighbouring kingdom. There were only a few rather bloody skirmishes but the second attack was worse. They laid siege on the kingdom for months. They were stationed everywhere along the wall of the labyrinth and the people didn't have access to the fields and they nearly starved. It was only a few of the nobility including father who could magic enough food into the castle to maintain everyone." He smiled at Mari a bit guiltily. "That's what I was taught by the histories, anyway. My father added some key information a little later on.

"I don't remember my mother as I'm sure you are aware but many citizens knew her for much longer than the time she lived here as Queen. When she was just fifteen years old, she wished her baby brother away to the goblins and father went to take him away and offer her the chance of running the labyrinth-."

"My mom had to run the _entire _Labyrinth? How awful!"

Simon laughed. "It hasn't always been half destroyed that way. That happened after the second attack."

"Second attack?" Mari asked confused.

"The siege, but I'll get there." Simon said then cleared his throat. "So mom beat the maze and won back the baby but she attracted the attention of the Goblin King along the way," Mari made a slight noise, "but that very same day, the kingdom received the warning of war and for the next five years, the kingdom was under attack by the Herics, the kingdom to the east. The Goblin Army was able to keep the invaders on the edges of the Goblin Kingdom and no where near the walls of the Labyrinth. Those five years were harsh and our army was nearly depleted when the other kingdom just gave up. Word has it that they had to deal with an invasion on their own side. They have been conquered for the last nineteen years."

"Conquered, war, invasion, kingdoms." Mari muttered with a shake of her head. "It's like something out of the middle ages."

Simon grinned. "Fraud, bankruptcy, fascist governments, and threats of a nuclear war. Its all the same with different words and effects. I've studied a lot you know. Father makes me. May I continue?"

Mari shrugged and Simon carried on. "For months everything was quite and that is when father decided to regain contact with our lovely mother." Simon's face darkened momentarily. "He really should have asked why our dear neighbours had pulled back so soon."

"He brought mother here and they were wed shortly after with me on the way. It was a short but loving marriage and everyone tells me that the entire kingdom was alive with life like it has never been before. Nothing good came of it, however. The third year of their happiness and while Mother was pregnant with you, the kingdom was invaded again. This time, it was a massacre. The army was slaughtered within days and the wall was captured. They laid siege for six months. Father was fearful for mother and for you because you came early-too early- and there was nothing anyone could do. He sent both of you through the veil, knowing that he could never contact mother again. He spent days, exhaustive days weaving protection spells around mother so that _they_ couldn't find her. His magic was depleted and the wall fell."

Simon spoke the last part as if he were reciting it straight from the text book. There was hollowness to his voice as if he knew that this was a horrible event but couldn't remember anything about it. Mari swallowed in sudden nervousness. "Who are _they_?" She whispered.

"Lord Faghings and his soldiers. He is now master of the Labyrinth and nearly all of the Underground." Simon shrugged. "I've met him a few times and he is cruel but father has been causing him the most problems out of all the conquered kingdoms. That could be because he is the only king in which the lord cannot limit his powers any more than he has. This is one of the most magical kingdoms because of the children who are wished away. No other kingdom has a greater income of imagination."

She shook her head. "Simon, mom told me that she was banned from ever returning."

Simon smiled sadly. "She was banned by our father. Lord Faghings would love nothing more than to find her and force our father to behave."

Mari sat up. "How would he find her?"

Simon shrugged. "If they had contact or if she called on him or-." His face became slack and his mouth dropped open. "My fault." He mouthed.

"Simon! She called on him! She wished me to him and then he went to her to get you! Did that…?" Mari felt her heart skip and stall

Simon got up and started walking, "Hurry," he called over his shoulder. "We have to find father. Now!"

"How?" Mari asked as she stumbled to catch up. "The goblins said that he couldn't be found unless he wants to be."

"I can find him."

Mari looked down and gasped. "Wait!" She said.

Simon turned. "What?" he said with sting.

Mari gestured helplessly at her clothes. They were the same from yesterday, torn and very dirty and she didn't wear her shoes. Simon sighed and moved his hand. A crystal! He can do the magic too! It appeared on his fingertips and he threw it at Mari. Her clothes were mended and she was dressed a heavy jacket as well as her runners. "Now can we go?" Simon asked. Mari squeaked and nodded and she hurried after her brother and into the very maze where she didn't want to return.

_A/N: Happy NewYear. Short Chapter, I know, but its here. Only a few more to go I think. The invader has a face now :). It makes me happy. Thank you for all the reviews and I appreciate your support. _


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again. Well, I have nothing to add except to dedicate this chapter to Australia. May everyone have something to look forward to during this difficult time. Best of luck to Victoria and everyone who has lost their homes and families in the blaze that is currently devastating the province. I am glad to hear that it is on its way to being controlled.

Chapter Eight

"Your Majesty, are you not glad to see me?" Sarah quivered under the touch and bit her cheek to keep from screaming. The hand on her hair felt like slime; cold, clammy and alien though Sarah knew this to be false. It was her overactive imagination. She knew his

hands had to be dry and soft and probably smooth to the touch as he had never done a single day's labour.

Lord Faghings smiled sickly. "Come, my dear. You have a kingdom to rule, do you not?"

The tremors grew worse and finally Sarah could take no more. "I can't go back! You can't take me back there!"

"Ah, love, but I can."

"He won't let you-."

"How is he to stop me, hmm? Do you think he would risk a _third_ siege when his daughter has just arrived again?" The nobleman smiled at his own wit and Sarah only sobbed.

"You don't understand." She cried softly. "I can't go back! You can't make me go back there!"

"Give me one good reason why, Queen Sarah."

Sarah looked wildly around the darkened room before looking at the opposing figure and taking a stab. "I don't love him anymore, not after he exiled me. It would break his heart..."

One look at his gleaming eyes and Sarah knew she lost. He wanted to hurt Jareth, not help him. Oh, she had been wrong on so many accounts.

Lord Faghings lifted her chin with one finger and said, sickeningly reassuring, "Oh, that was a very poor reason. You will come with me and see your hated king once more, my dear, before I kill him." He laughed darkly. "The entire family together again, one last time..."

O

Marianne chased after Simon but he was too fast and she was left more than one turn behind. She leaned forward with her hand braced on her knees and panting for breath before shaking her head, taking a deep breath and carrying on the path she hoped Simon had taken.

More time passed then Mari thought was safe before she reached her brother again. He was kneeling before his father- _their father_- and speaking urgently. Jareth had his head in his hands and he was shaking it in denial.

"No, this is not good. Not good, Simon!" She heard as she came closer.

Simon answered. "Where is she, dad? You can find her, I know you can. Where is she?"

He moaned, his head still shaking. "I can't, I can't!"

Marianne crouched behind Simon and peered at Jareth from close range. He was a mess. His hair was filthy and stringy with dirt and leaves as if he was lying on the ground in the rain. His clothes had little tears and rips in them and were soiled beyond any cleaning ability that she knew of. His feet were unclad and were caked in much and dirt and a fine smudge of blood. His face was haunting, completing the jackal look. His eyes were sunken and void, bloodshot to the point of blocking out the whites. His face was pale beyond belief and his lips were chapped and peeling from his constant gnawing.

"Dad?" Mari called out softly. He looked up and she stopped herself from shivering at the sickened look. "Dad, you have to find mom. Please, please find her."

Jareth shook his head. "I can't." He said again. "I don't have the power."

Mari didn't accept that. "Then who does have the power?"

Simon perked up. "I can do it."

"No!" Jareth snapped in a brief show of life. "I _forbid_ it!"

"But I can do it! I know the way to them now. I can find her!"

"And if you find that she has already been taken?" Jareth pushed Simon back when the boy tried to help him up when he struggled to sit up straight. "Will you take him on?"

Simon set his jaw stubbornly. "If he hasn't-."

"He has!" the king snapped. "Why do you think I can't find her? She is already taken. With any amount of luck, they will come here first..."

"How can you know that?" Simon whispered after the stunned moment of silence.

Jareth sighed and slouched back into the feeble position. "He would want us all together before we die. He needs to gain complete control of the Labyrinth and I am getting weak enough for him to finally find the excuse." His eyes drifted shut in defeat. "Not that he needed an excuse before. He just wants to keep face. He is a mockery of the conquering hero..."

Mari touched Simon's shoulder and drew him away from their grieving father. "We can't let this happen!"

Simon sighed. "What do you want us to do? You don't even have any magic in you to help."

Mari frowned. "Are you going to just let everyone die then?"

"Marianne, it's not about letting everyone die or not. We have been under siege twice and have been ruled by an outside force for years. We have no more strength to resist whatever that madman decides."

"I don't believe that." Mari said, backing away. "I won't believe that. Something has to be done and if you won't do it, I will. I won't let that man kill my family!" She turned and ran for the direction in which she prayed was the castle.

She ran and ran and missed her turn without even realizing it. It wasn't until she was surrounded by trees that she noticed something was off. Mari slowed down her pace and continued with more caution. The trees were closely clustered together and the path she was on slowly tapered off until she was bushwacking like a true woodsmen from northern BC. Her arms were scratched and her wrist was in more than a little pain.

She decided to keep going, hoping that she could find someone nearby but go as far as she could, there wasn't even another trail to follow. With a sob at being lost _again_, Mari tried to turn back but got even more turned around. She was about to give up on the whole thing and just lie down but then she saw something through the trees.

It was a fire! It just had to be! Mari rushed forward in a burst of adrenaline. "I'm here! I'm here!" she yelled, paying no mind to who she might meet.

She stopped at the very edge of the clearing to see very strange orange creatures sitting around the fire. Mari froze and wondered if she should try and back away again but they had seen her. White, rolly eyes followed her. On creature grinned at her and said, "Looky here, a girl! Well, come along girly, have a seat."

Mari cocked her head and walking away from the wood line slowly and toward the fire. "Thank you." She said. She took a seat beside the one who called out to her.

The creatures were furry and very orange but had patches of red in their fur. Their faces resembled dogs, or maybe foxes. Mari had no idea what they were.

The one beside her spoke again. "Are you lost, girly?"

She blushed. "Yes, I am on my way to the castle-."

"Oh!" said four or five of the things altogether. "Are you running the Labyrinth? No one told _us!_" All the creatures stood and started dancing around, singing. The one beside her leapt up and yelled, "Off with her head!"

Mari cringed back and screamed. "No wait! Please! I'm not supposed to be running the Labyrinth!"

The singing stopped and they all looked down at her. "What do you mean, girly?" the first one said again. Mari thought he was the leader. "Did you wish someone away?"

Mari shook her head quickly. "No! Nothing like that. My mother wished me away yesterday- I think it was yesterday- so I could save my brother."

The leader cocked his head to the side. To Mari's amazement it fell off and he rolled it along his arm like a ball. "So you wished away your brother?" The head asked.

"No, he was sick..." She couldn't take her eyes off that rolling head.

The head dropped and the other creatures began dropping too. They arms or legs would come off in shock, it seemed. "Sick? You wished away your brother because he was sick or you were wished away because he was sick and your mother couldn't care for you both?"

Another creature spoke up. "Why didn't King Jareth turn you into a goblin?"

Mari looked around her in confusion. "Why would my dad turn me into a goblin?"

More limbs dropped off. "Dad?" "Is she..." "That would mean that she's..." "Prince Simon was _sick?_" "-that's the daughter of Queen Sarah-." "Sarah? Is it-."

The leader called for quiet and sat down again once he put his head back on. "Are you really King Jareth's daughter?" he asked.

"Yes." Mari felt obliged to answer honestly. In fact, she couldn't see any reason not to. "I'm Mari."

The leader smiled. "Princess Mari, then. I am Sparky and this is my gang." He gestured to the others. "We are the Firey Gang."

Mari smiled to them. "Thank you for letting me sit by your fire then."

"No need to thank us, Princess, but what are you doing wondering about the woods for? It's dangerous now."

"I got lost." Her eyes snapped as wide as they could go. "Will you help me?" She breathed.

Sparky shrugged. "We have helped you."

"No, I mean, will you help me save my family from dying?"

The gang cried out in agony and some even covered their ears. Sparky looked like he had tears in his big white eyes. "Are they in trouble?"

Mari nodded. "My mother was taken by that Lord Faghings man and now dad is saying that he wants to kill everyone of us. I can't let that happen."

Sparky nodded in understanding. "I can see that, little Princess. Neither can we." He rose to his feet and held out a hand. Mari took it carefully, not wanting to pull it off. "Night will fall over the Labyrinth soon so you will stay with me for now." He turned to look at the Gang. "Smoke, you will go and inform the others, yes?"

The one with the lightest orange colouring nodded and vanished into the trees. Sparky looked back down at Mari. "By morning, we will have a nice little gathering to give us some strength as we go and amass the others into helping."

"But by morning, everyone will be dead!" Marianne cried out.

Sparky shook his head and it stayed on his shoulders. "No, Princess. If Faghings truly wants to torture the king then he will wait until he can get his hands on you. They are safe, for now."

Mari looked into the woods and sighed. Maybe running off without Simon was not a good idea.


End file.
